Storage, retrieval and processing of data included in electronic content objects have become increasingly complicated. The number of devices producing such content objects have increased, as have the types and formats of content objects. Further, technological advancements have enabled given equipment to produce or store a larger amount of data.
Frequently, data in one or more select first content objects relate to data in one or more second content objects. For example, the first and second content objects can each relate to usage of a same electronic device or to processing of a same request. In some instances, generation and/or processing of one content object requires receipt and/or processing of another content object. While access to inter-related data files provides a potential to capitalize on a rich data set, complexities of managing inter-related data files can scale exponentially as data size increases.